midnight scares and fairytales
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » second place : rikukairi : it started with once upon a time& ended something like this.


**HEY JOO. ALL READERS **

**WORDS FROM THE LOVELY SILVER MOON DROPLET: **

**current musik: The Pink Spiders- Teenage Graffiti **  
**Ah, well, um. This is for becca's contest. Becca is pretty awesome, you should go worship her. Fluff always makes me giggle, because I prefer tragedy and angst but a good fluff is good. The point of the contest was to write a fluff that would make someone feel better, eh. Kairi-Riku is an addiction and I blame ****constance for it. **

**Kingdom Hearts ownage: don't even. **

**Enjoy. **

She held her breath, hiding under the safety of her kitchen table. It stroked again, she screamed; crawling closer to the legs of the table. She huddled herself in to a ball, crying, where was her hero now? He was gone, gone to save the world; which was much more important then her childish fears. Once more, with a loud bang, her scream almost drowned out the sound of the rain beating down on her house. But it didn't block the thunder, that horrid sound she had come to hate. She closed her eyes, wishing that he would come back; but she knew better, she knew he was gone. Gone for as long as it took to rid the world of heartless, god only knows how long, she cried more; she missed him so much. She missed his cheesy grin, his silly jokes, that earth defying hair. She knew she was only second best, to the world he had to save. _Only in fairytales_, did the hero marry the princess and they lived happily ever after, she wasn't living a fairytale; she was living a nightmare. Another clash of thunder, another scream, more sobbing, she was frozen in fear.

Foot steps, the ones she knew so well, only this time these ones were wet. He didn't have pretty yellow shoes, like her hero, but she knew those shoes. He bent down; she could see his silver hair hanging down. She looked up, makeup smeared, hanging on to table leg for her dear life. She was a mess, yet looking into his familar blue eyes, she felt better; until the thunder clashed again. She yelped, holding on to the leg of the table tighter. He grabbed her arm gently, pulling her up; she let go of her salvation, staring at him.

"Riku, where's Sora?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Riku looked at her for a moment, not minding that she squeezed his arm when another bang shook the house. He couldn't let her down, she was so scared and she needed him; her hero. He hated it that he was just Riku; not her hero, just the one that is sinking in the darkness while they rode out into the sunset. He smiled, a soft caring smile, then cradled her into his arms.

"He'll be here in the morning, will I do until then?"

Her lips quivered, no he knew, he knew he could never replace her precious knight who was too busy saving the world for her. He knew that he would never make a difference in her life, because he was just Riku. She surprised him, by pulling him tightly towards her hiding her head in chest.

"I miss him," she mumbled, so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. He held her tight in his arms, because he and he only knew; too bad he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"I know." He sighed; he needed to get her mind off him. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the game Sora and I used to play?"

She shook her head, looking up at him, he whipped the tears out of her eyes; staring into her violet eyes. "It was one of those; finish the sentences games, I would start to say something and Sora would finish, we would tell stories with them."

"That sounds like fun..."

"It was, especially with Sora, I bet you could be good at it too."

"Once upon a time—"she started.

Once upon a time; **in a kingdom by the sea, **they lived two boys who were the best of friends. **They were both princes in nearby kingdoms, they were always together** some in the kingdom thought they were gay, until the younger prince brought a girl around. **She was a pretty girl, with auburn hair and violet eyes, all the boys in the kingdom were jealous. **Except the prince's best friend, he thought she was pure evil, **claiming that she was a witch planning to take over the kingdom. **The younger prince claimed his friend was only jealous, outraged his friend lunged at the girl—**some prince. **

"Riku!" she giggled.

"Oh fine."

**The younger prince claimed that the friend was insane, so they locked him away in a tower; **far, far away. The girl felt bad for the boy, so she decided she was going to rescue him.

"Even after he called her a witch?"

"Mmmhm."

"What a girl," Riku smiled.

"It's your turn!"

"Right."

**She decided going alone would be far too dangerous, so with her** trusty mage and guard she ran off to find him. Her mage and guard were like no other; her guard had **a very outdated hair style and was a bit of a fraidy cat. He also had a very strange weapon, **it was nothing like a weapon; it was an instrument that he played beautiful melodies on. **Some would agree that it was a rather girly weapon, but they didn't know the true power of it. **

"You know, I think we're spending too much time on the guard." Kairi pointed out.

"Alright move on to the mage…"

Her mage was like no other mage in the kingdom, no Selphie Tilmitt **had black cat ears and a fuzzy tail to match! She couldn't defend with magic; no she had a much greater weapon…her mighty mouth. It was true; **she would talk her enemies to the ground leaving them pleading for death! So with her two trusty sidekicks** she embarked on a great journey, she fought many monsters and unmentionables. **

"Not the unmentionables!" Kairi giggled.

"Oh yes, those things that were in the surprise meat loaf!"

Until she finally reached the tower that the prince was being held at, it was **the notorious castle oblivion. The wicked kingdom in** the world that never was, the girl was frighten even thought about turning back, but then she thought of the boy. She thought of his long silver hair and his crystal blue eyes, she thought of how it was

unfair it was of her to break up such a good friendship. So she swallowed her fear and entered the castle, **once she entered eternal whiteness she could have swore she was dead. She was in such a majestic place, she couldn't dream of the terrors that had taken place there. **She started to walk up the spiral stairs when **he appeared, the castle's guard he was like nothing she had ever seen before. **He had flaming red hair, tattoos under his memorizing green eyes she stared into them lost in a trance.

**"Hey princess, you should get out of here before you lose something important." **

"What are you talking about?"

**"Don't say I didn't warn you." **

It was then in that moment she realized she was alone, she glared at him. "What have you done! "

**He flashed a Cheshire cat grin then he disappeared right before her eyes, **

she blinked wondering what he was talking about. She hadn't lost anything not that she could remember, she had to save the boy before something bad happened to him.

"What a determined girl" Riku commented, laughing. It had stopped thundering; now light rain hit her house with ease. Kairi looked up at him, her head cocked in confusion.

"Aren't we going to finish the story?"

"No, I think I already know the ending."

"Oh do you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Enlighten me."

"Well—the girl will defeat whatever lies in the castle, save the boy, take him back to the island and go back with her prince then live happily ever after."

"Ah, well you kinda right."

"Kinda?"

"You see the girl does defeat those fiends in the castle and she does save the boy, other than that you are completely off."

"Well, correct me then."

"Gladly," she smiled. "You see after the girl rescues the boy, he is very grateful…"

"I imagine, unless he was an arrogant boy; then he could claim he could have gotten out if he wanted too…"

"But he isn't."

"How do you know, this is half my story."

"Riku!"

"I think the boy would feel the girl owed him something, for showing him up and all."

"Oh Riku, I swear—"she said, swiping at him playfully. He caught her hand, then before she could react, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that Kairi used to dream about. No, kisses like these were only supposed to happen in fairytales, in dreams; Kairi waited for her to wake up. A pinch, a slap anything; but the only thing she had to break the spell was he pulled away. He smiled at her, grabbing her other hand.

"So how does it end?"

"Huh?"

"The story, Kairi."

"Oh you know, the boy charms her off her feet and she wonders why she wasn't with him in the first place."

**--fin **

**Tadaa. THE END. **

**At long last. **


End file.
